Step Brother
by vievieyeoL
Summary: Bermanja dengan sang Ibu adalah hobi Baekhyun, dan hal yang paling di bencinya adalah.../'ParkChanyeol. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya, tatapan mata itu. Dan perlakuan kasarnya.'/'Dia bukan Chanyeol..Kacamata? Dimana kacamata besarnya, poni? Ani! Dan.. dan sejak kapan dia berbicara dengan sangat tegas seperti itu! Terutama Senyuman- Ani! Seringaian itu. Siapa kau sebenarnya!
1. Chapter 1

**Step Brother**

Kisah ini menceritakan tentang byun Baekhyun remaja 19tahun yang memiliki kehidupan normal seperti remaja kebanyakan. Bermanja dengan sang Ibu adalah hobi Baekhyun, dan hal yang paling di bencinya adalah...

"Alasan Eomma selalu sama! Sebenarnya mana yang lebih penting, Aku atau perkerjaan sialanmu itu huh!" namja cantik bermarga Byun itu berdiri dari duduknya dengan amarah yang membuncah

"Byun Baekhyun siapa yang mengajarkanmu berbicara kasar" sang Eomma masih tetap duduk di sofa ruang keluarga berusaha mengontrol emosinya

"tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku sudah muak dengan omong kosongmu Eomma! Mungkin benar aku memang anak Tiri" sekarang Baekhyun melipat tangan di depan dada sambil membuang muka

"Kau sudah dewasa baek, tapi kau masih saja bersikap seperti ini. Anak tiri? bahkan wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Eomma" Byun Sunmi sang Eomma menarik nafas dan berdiri menghampiri sang Putra semata wayangnya itu. "Baekkie~ Eomma juga tidak ingin mengecewakanmu hm? Eomma bekerja untuk siapa? Kita bisa makan dan memiliki tempat tinggal, darimana semua itu?" wajah Baekhyun mulai melunak "kau tidak boleh mengatai pekerjaan ini sialan" Baekhyun menunduk

"Mianhae, Eomma. Baekkie hanya.. Baekkie kesal Eomma selalu tidak hadir saat rapat wali murid!" sifat manja Baekhyun mulai muncul

"Arasseo, Eomma akan mengusahakanya sayang. Sini peluk Eomma" Baekhyun menerjan sang Eomma dengan isakkan kecil "Aigoo uri Adeul, kenapa kau manja dan cengeng sekali huh?"

"aku.. hiks, menyesal telah membentak Eomma.." Baekhyun mempererat pelukanya, sang Eomma Tersenyum lalu mengusap sayang rambut halus Baekhyun

"hm.. yasudah, sekarang ganti bajumu lalu tidur, anak Eomma tidak boleh terlambat sekolah besok!"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya,

.

Pagi menjelang, seperti biasa Baekhyun bergegas mandi dan turun ke meja makan untuk sarapan bersama sang Eomma, Namun saat Baekhyun sampai di dapur dia tak menemukan siapapun,

"Aneh, biasanya Eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan. apa Eomma masih tidur?" baekhyun menggeleng "Maldo Andwae."

Baekhyun hendak membuka kulkas untuk sebotol mineral sebelum menemukan Note kecil yang tertempel disana

' Eomma berangkat lebih pagi, Sarapanlah di sekolah. Jangan lupa minum Susu. _Saranghae'_

"Terserah" Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan,

SKIP

-At HIGH SCHOOL

Baekhyun berjalan dengan semangat di kantin, menemukan teman-temanya sudah berkumpul disana

"Morning Dude!" Sapa Baekhyun merangkul salah satu teman kesayanganya Kim Jongdae.

"tidak usah sok keren, makan masih di suapi saja! Whuu" ejek Minseok

"diam kau Baozi! Aku belum sarapan tauu~ aku akan sarapan di sekolah yuhuuu"

"Yeee! Byun Baekhyun sarapan di sekolaah!" teriak jongdae heboh

Mereka bertiga bercanda bersama dan mengobrol ria, sampai sesuatu yang menarik menyapa pandangan mereka

"Park Chanyeol!" Sapa Baekhyun kepada namja tinggi berkacamata dengan sangat tidak ramah, yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sebentar tanpa berniat menjawab panggilan Baekhyun, dengan kesal Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol lalu menarik kasar kerah seragamnya dan menyeretnya ke tempat duduk mereka. "aku berbaik hati mengajakmu bergabung Chanyeollie" Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol tanpa melepas kerah seragamnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Byun-sshi!" Bisik Chanyeol tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, alih-alih menurut Baekhyun semakin menarik kerah Chanyeol dengan kedua tanganya sampai menghadap kearah Baekhyun

"Waeyo? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau melepasnya?" Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab sedikitpun,

"Sudahlah baek, ini masih pagi.. kau ini" tutur Jongdae kepada baekhyun

"um.. arasseo Chennie" Baekhyun melepaskan tanganya dari kerah seragam Chanyeol, tapi seakan tidak puas Baekhyun mengambil jus di atas meja dan mengguyurkanya di kepala Chanyeol.

Minseok tersedak minumanya sendiri melihat insiden di depanya, sedangkan Jongdae hanya menggeleng maklum dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu

"Kau boleh pergi, Chu~" Baekhyun meninggalkan satu kecupan di pipi Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengepalkan tanganya dan pergi begitu saja'

"Ckckck.. kenapa kau suka sekali membullinya" tanya Minseok

"aku suka membulli orang-orang lemah seperti dia" jawab Baekhyun enteng

"well aku tidak masalah dengan itu, tapi kenapa kau mengobral Ciumanmu Baekhyun!" teriak Jongdae kesal

"Geunyang.. itu menyenangkan tau~ " Jongdae memutar matanya bosan, yah begitulah Baekhyun dia akan mencium korban bullinya setelah mengerjainya. Aneh memang, alasanya adalah agar luka hati mereka pada baekhyun akan menghilang. Tak jarang Baekhyun menghadiahi ciuman di bibir di leher, telinga atau di daerah manapun yang bisa dicium.

(Other Side)

Park Chanyeol mengeringkan rambutnya setelah membasuhnya dengan air di wastafel

'terkutuk kau Byun Baekshitt, kalau bukan untuk menjaga nama baikku sebagai anak dari pemilik Sendbill Coperation sudah kubunuh kau sejah dulu. Sialan!'

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding toilet untuk menenangkan pikiran, Chanyeol mulai terhanyut akan kenangan dari masa lalunya

 _(flashback)_

" _KETERLALUAN! KAU MAU MENCORENG NAMA BAIK KELUARGA HUH!"_

 _Chanyeol 16tahun menunduk takut menghadapi kemarahan sang Ayah_

" _a-aku tidak sengaja A-abeoji.. jeongmal, jeoseongiyo abeoji. Jalmotaess-_

" _BODOH! KAU IDIOT ATAU APA HUH! MENGANIAYA ANAK ORANG SAMPAI MATI KAU BILANG TIDAK SENGAJA! SEBENARNYA OTAKMU KAU GUNAKAN UNTUK APA PARK CHANYEOL!"_

" _dia tidak mati Appa!"  
"Diam kau!" Tuan Park ayah Chanyeol mengehembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Dengar! Anak itu memang tidak mati, kau masih beruntung karna dia hanya koma. Tapi jika dia sampai mati, orangtuanya akan melaporkanmu ke polisi bodoh! Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang!? Kau sudah membuat Appa malu Chan!"_

" _aku.. aku tidak tau" Chanyeol menunduk dalam_

" _tidak ada pilihan lain, Kau akan pindah sekolah! Kali ini kumohon, jangan berbuat Onar Chanyeol! Jadilah anak yang baik"_

" _a-aku akan mencobanya appa, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan pembulian lagi aku juga tidak akan membuat onar di sekolahku yang baru"_

" _bagus. Pergilah"_

'CKLEK' seseorang membuka pintu toilet membubarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun

"apalagi yang kau lakukan disini Byun." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam

"oh itu kau" Baekhyun tersenyum miring mendekati Chanyeol dan berdiri di depanya. "wauww kau sangat basah, tunggu kau terlihat berbeda tanpa Kacamata" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol intens, Chanyeol tersadar dan beranjak mencari Kacamatanya sebelum baekhyun mendorongnya untuk kembali bersandar di dinding.

"kau mau kemana yeollie~" Baekhyun memainkan dasi Chanyeol yang sedikit berantakan, lalu mengusap bahu Chanyeol dengan sensual

"apa maumu byun" bisik chanyeol menatap baekhyun tajam, Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol

1detik

2detik

3det-

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya,

'apa ini! Tidak mungkin. Kenapa dengan jantungku. Sialan!' batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya kebibir Chanyeol

"eum.. aku ingin..." Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapanya lalu memiringkan kepalanya semakin mendekat

"jangan main-main denganku" Chanyeol tidak tahan dan langsung menjambak rambut belakang Baekhyun

"Aww..shhit! akh Park Chan!" Baekhyun kaget bukan main dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, Chanyeol memelintir tangan baekhyun ke belakang, Mengambil kacamatanya di wastafel lalu segera melepas cengkramanya pada tangan Baekhyun dan meninggalkannya di Toilet.

" Awh.. Appo, kenapa dengan Park sialan itu. Ish!"

.

"sialan aku kelepasan. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun mengadukanya pada Guru atau lebih parahnya Kepala Sekolah. Aish sial!"

Sekolah telah Bubar, Para Siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas dan bergegas pulang. Baekhyun berjalan sambil mengusak rambutnya 'Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya, tatapan mata itu. Dan perlakuan kasarnya. Siapa kau sebenarnya ParkChanyeol'

Baekhyun sampai di rumah dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak. Lalu menghampiri sang Eomma yang sudah memasak di dapur

"hmm Harumnyaa, Eoh? Eomma memasak banyak sekali" Baekhyun memeluk sayang Eommanya.

"eum.. teman Eomma, ani sebenarnya. Seseorang akan datang malam ini, Eomma ingin memperkenalkan padamu Adeul~"

"n-nugu? Eomma memiliki kekasih?" Eomma baekhyun mengangguk, raut Baekhyun berubah sendu

"S.. Seolma-" Baekhyun menggantungkan Ucapanya, sang Eomma mengangguk, menangkup pipi Baekhyun "gwenchana?" Baekhyun memegan tangan sang Eomma yang berada di pipinya.

"apa.. jika Eomma menikah, apa Eomma tidak akan bekerja lagi? Apa.. dengan begitu Eomma.. Eomma-"

"Hei, berbicaralah dengan benar baekkie, Dia sangat baik. Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu.. memiliki Ayah dan Saudara tiri bukan hal yang buruk sayang.."

"tunggu Saudara? Maksud eomma, Eomma akan menikah dengan duda? Aku.. Memiliki saudara? Jinjja?" raut Baekhyun mulai berubah sedikit menampakan senyumnya. Eomma baekhyun mengangguk, dan langsung di balas pelukan oleh sang Putra

"Aku akan mandi dan bersiap menemui Calon appa dan Saudaraku!" Baekhyun berlari ke kamarnya dengan semangat

(skip)

Baekhyun berdiri di depan Cermin, mengenakan celana putih ketatnya dan switter pink yang kebesaran, Baekhyun Tersenyum cerah " Tampil sebagai Baekhyun yang manis di depan Hyung, khekhekhe~ .. ah tunggu? Kenapa aku sangat yakin kalau orang itu laki-laki dan lebih tua dariku?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lalu tertawa "Maldo Andwae!"

' _Bakkie sayang, turunlah.. sebentar lagi mereka sampai~'_

Teriakan sang Eomma menyadarkan Baekhyun, ia berlari menuruni tangga dan berdiri di depan ruang tamu bersama Eommanya, "Eomma Yeppeo!" Puji Baekhyun.

Ting Tong~ suara bel berbunyi, "Eomma bukakan pintu dulu, Kau tunggu disini"

Tidak lama kemudian Eomma Baekhyun kembali ke ruang tamu sambil menggandeng Pria Berjas Hitam rapih dengan dasi dan Celana panjangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membungkuk Hormat

"Aigo.. Kau sangat Manis Baekhyun-ah, ah Channie. Kemari, berkenalan dengan calon Hyungmu"

Baekhyun menatap kaki pemuda itu, Celana jeans biru muda, kaos putih polos dengan kemeja biru tua bermotif kotak-kotak. 'dari posturnya kelihatanya dia sangat keren dan tinggi, Deebaakh!' Baekhyun mendongak semangat menatap wajah calon Adiknya ini, bibir tebal dan penuh- hidung mancung- Mata bulat dan dahi mulusnya yang terekspos karna rambutnya yang disisir keatas. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.. Bukan karna dia terpesona _bukan_ tapi-

"Park Chanyeol?" tanpa sadar Baekhyun bergumam pelan

"Annyeong Hyung" Chanyeol tersenyum miring, sangat terlihat jelas seringaian jahat disana

' _Bukann! Dia bukan Chanyeol.. jelas-jelas dia bukan! Kacamata? Dimana kacamata besarnya, poni? Ani! Dan.. dan sejak kapan dia berbicara dengan sangat tegas seperti itu! Terutama Senyuman- Ani! Seringaian itu. Siapa kau sebernarnya' Batin Baekhhyun_

"kalian saling mengenal?"

...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun menatap kaki pemuda itu, Celana jeans biru muda, kaos putih polos dengan kemeja biru tua bermotif kotak-kotak. 'dari posturnya kelihatanya dia sangat keren dan tinggi, Deebaakh!' Baekhyun mendongak semangat menatap wajah calon Adiknya ini, bibir tebal dan penuh- hidung mancung- Mata bulat dan dahi mulusnya yang terekspos karna rambutnya yang disisir keatas. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.. Bukan karna dia terpesona _bukan_ tapi-

"Park Chanyeol?" tanpa sadar Baekhyun bergumam pelan

"Annyeong Hyung" Chanyeol tersenyum miring, sangat terlihat jelas seringaian jahat disana

' _Bukann! Dia bukan Chanyeol.. jelas-jelas dia bukan! Kacamata? Dimana kacamata besarnya, poni? Ani! Dan.. dan sejak kapan dia berbicara dengan sangat tegas seperti itu! Terutama Senyuman- Ani! Seringaian itu. Siapa kau sebernarnya' Batin Baekhhyun_

"kalian saling mengenal?"

..

* * *

 **Step Brother**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! RATE NAIK JADI T+**

 **Selama membaca, abis baca jangan lupa Review biar semangat nulisnya^^ Kamshahamnidaaa**

* * *

Bersaudara dengan Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tau ini buruk atau baik, awalnya dia senang memiliki saudara, artinya dia tidak akan kesepian lagi, tapi kenapa harus Park Chanyeol?

.

Makan malam di kediaman keluarga Byun berjalan dengan sangat sempurna, sempurna bagi Nyonya Byun dan Tuan Park tentunya. Tidak untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat gelisah dan bingung, dia selalu melirik ke arah orang yang duduk di depanya, Park Chanyeol.' Well bagaimana bisa dia setampan itu' batin Baekhyun, satu fakta lagi tentang Byun Baekhyun. Dia adalah seorang Gay, dan tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa santai jika duduk di depan pria tampan macam Park Chanyeol.

"Eum.. Eomoni" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan

"ne, bicaralah Chanyeolie" Nyonya Byun tersenyum sangat manis

"Aigo, jika tersenyum seperti itu Eomoni benar-benar mirip dengan Baekhyunee"

"kau bisa saja Chanyeol-ah" Nyonya Byun kembali tersenyum

"aku berkata jujur, anda sangat Cantik. Sama Cantiknya dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyeringai lebar. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya melebarkan matanya kesal

"kau pintar bercanda yeol" jawab Nyonya byun sambil tersenyum kecil

"tapi aku serius-

"Sudahlah" Tuan Park memotong ucapan sang anak "Chanyeol memang sedikit ceplas ceplos, harap maklumi" Tuan Park menatap Calon istrinya lalu beralih menatap baekhyun "Gwenchana Baekkie?"

"ah ne" Baekhyun tersenyum samar.

"Ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya tadi aku ingin bilang kalau aku mau menginap disini, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Byun Sunmi membulatkan matanya kaget

"Jinjja? Tentu saja boleh, tapi kami hanya mempunyai dua kamar yeol. Mungkin kau akan tidur dengan Baekhyun. Gwenchana?"

"Eomma! Mana mungkin aku tidur dengannya!" Protes Baekhyun

"kalian kan akan jadi saudara baek, apa salahnya-

"Tentu saja salah Eomma!" Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari menaiki tangga ke kamarnya

"aih anak itu, Tolong maafkan sikap Baekhyun. Padahal tadi dia sangat senang saat tau akan memiliki saudara, Moodnya benar-benar cepat berubah"

"Gwenchana. Lagipula aku sudah akan pulang, tapi apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau Chanyeol kutinggal disini?" tanya tuan park. Nyonya Byun mengangguk "aku akan membujuknya"

.

.

.

(SKIP)

.

.

.

Setelah berbagai macam bujukan dari sang Eomma akhirnya baekhyun luluh dan membiarkan Chanyeol tidur di kamarnya. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di ranjang yang sama dan berperang dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai salah satu dari mereka mulai membuka suara

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini kan! Aku tidak tau tujuanmu sebenarnya. Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini Park!" baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol

"waeyo.. kenapa kau selalu berprasangka buruk padaku hm? Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu kok, kau keberatan?" jawab Chanyeol santai

"tentu saja aku sangat keberatan! Aku benar-benar tidak menyukaimu, apa kau tidak sadar selama ini aku selalu bersikap buruk padamu dan- Aku semakin tidak suka melihatmu dengan penampilan seperti ini" Baekhyun menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk tepat kearah Hidung Mancungnya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sebentar lalu menangkap jari telunjuk pria mungil itu.

"bukankah aku Tampan dengan penampilan seperti ini?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring

"Hentikan seringaianmu itu! Kau benar-benar palsu Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berusaha menarik jari telunjuknya dari genggaman Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol bukanya melepaskan jari baekhyun tapi malah memasukkan jari lentik itu kedalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya

"apa yang.. ehhmm.. shit! Lepaskan!" Chanyeol melepaskan kulumanya pada jari baekhyun lalu menarik baekhyun untuk mendekat kearahnya

"apa maumu!" bisik baekhyun di depan wajah Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak 5cm dari wajahnya

"Kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya padaku Byun Baekhyun? Kau belum tau siapa aku. Kau akan menyesal sudah memperlakukanku dengan buruk selama ini" Chanyeol menatap baekhyun tepat di kedua matanya, Baekhyun mematung tidak percaya. Bahkan dia tidak sadar saat Chanyeol menidurkan badanya dan menindih tubuhnya. Wajah Chanyeol perlahan mendekat ke telinga Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Jangan coba-coba melawan seorang Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol menjilat telinga Baekhyun lalu mengulumnya,

"a-ahh.. yeol.. hentikann" Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk menahan desahanya, sedangkan Chanyeol bukanya berhenti sekarang ia justru menurunkan ciumanya menuju leher jenjang baekhyun, sedikit menghisapnya lalu memberi gigitan kecil disana, kemudian menjilatnya dan menghisapnya lagi, kali ini Chanyeol menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan tanda keunguan disana

"eunghh.. j-jebal" Baekhyun berusaha mendorong bahu Chanyeol tapi tenaganya benar-benar menghilang entah kemana,

Chanyeol melirik baekhyun tajam dan lagi-lagi menampakan seringainya

"Lihat, siapa yang tidak berdaya disini" bisik Chanyeol "kali ini aku akan melepaskanmu, tapi jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku Byun Baekhyun –Hyung- " Chanyeol menekankan kata Hyung lalu bangkit dari tubuh baekhyun dan tidur membelakangi namja mungil yang masih mematung dengan keringat dingin di dahi dan sekitar lehernya

'a-apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, aku tidak bermimpi kan' batin baekhyun

...

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang untuk baekhyun karna dia Terjaga sampai pagi sambil memandangi punggung tegap yang sedang tertidur di hadapanya 'Park Chanyeol. Ada apa denganku dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah menjadi seperti ini. Siapa kau sebenarnya' Baekhyun terhanyut kedalam pikiranya tentang Park Chanyeol sampai tidak menyadari malam sudah berganti dengan pagi

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengganti bajunya dengan celana pendek super ketat dengan kaos kebesaran yang mengekspos leher dan menutupi sebagian pahanya, jika dilihat sekilas Baekhyun seperti tidak memekai celana. Begitulah pemapilan Baekhyun sehari-hari ketika di rumah.

Baekhyun melirik tempat tidurnya yang sudah kosong, 'Dimana Chanyeol'

,

,

,

Baekhyun menuruni tangga berniat menemui sang ibu, tetapi ruang tamu juga kosong, ketika menuju Dapur Baekhyun menebukan Namja tinggi sedang menyiapkan makanan disana.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran dan mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang menata piring diatas meja

"aku- " ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat menoleh dan meliahat penampilan Baekhyun yang... Seksi menurut Chanyeol, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya pelan lalu melanjutkan ucapanya "kau tidak lihat aku sedang memasak, Eomoni pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan aku sangat lapar jadi aku masak saja"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. " Kau memasak ini semua? Cih! Maldo Andwae!" Baekhyun menarik kursi di meja makan yang menyatu dengan dapur tersebut kemudian mendudukinya, paha mulus baekhyun terekspos karna kaosnya yang tertarik keatas saat dia duduk, dan Chanyeol melihat itu. Chanyeol kembali menelan ludahnya kasar. 'Sial! Apa dia sedang berusaha menggodaku, lagipula bagaimana bisa pahanya semulus itu. Aish Jinjja!"

"kenapa kau diam saja?" Teguran Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol

"A-aniyo. Yah! Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk eoh!" Chanyeol kembali dengan sifat aslinya

"aku juga mau makan Park!" Baekhyun membalas teriakan Chanyeol

"Aish. Terserah! Kau harus membayarnya Ingat! Ini tidak gratis Tau!" Chanyeol mendudukan bokong di kursi samping baekhyun

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memakan Sarapannya tanpa Berbincang apapun, dan setelah selesai makan Baekhyun berinisiatif mencuci piringnya dan Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol kembali ke kamar Baekhyun untuk Mandi.

.

.

.

(SKIP)

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghidupkan TV setelah selesai mencuci piring dan membersihkan rumah,

"Hari libur juga Eomma masih saja tetap bekerja. Huft" Chanyeol yang baru saja menuruni tangga mendengar keluhan baekhyun dan menjawab "Bodoh! Eommoni tidak bekerja paboya! Dia sedang sibuk menyiapkan pernikahanya dengan Appaku!" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya, Baekhyun sempat terpesona melihat penampilah Chanyeol yang lebih segar dari sebelumnya, Chanyeol hanya menggunya kaos putih pasbodynya dan jeans yang digunakan tadi malam karna dia tidak membawa pakaian.

"kau tau dari mana" tanya Baekhyun basa-basi

"Heh Byun PabboHyun. Yang mau menikah adalah Appaku, tentu saja aku tau. Memangnya kau. Ibumu pergi kemana saja kau tidak tau. Bodoh!" Chanyeol menoyor dahi baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Berani sekali kau, Mau mati eoh!" Baekhyun menarik kaos bagian depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendecih dan menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun kasar.

"Kau sudah lupa ya dengan ancamanku selamam! Kau pikir aku main-main hah! Kau benar-benar tidak tau siapa Aku!" Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan memojokanya ke pegangan Sofa

"m-memangnya kau siapa, Kau hanya namja lemah yang selalu menjadi korban bulliku setiap hari" Baekhyun menguatkan suaranya

"tidak penting siapa aku dan kau tidak perlu tau masa laluku, yang harus kau tau adalah aku bukan Park Chanyeol yang lemah seperti yang kau kenal selama ini" Chanyeol menurunkan tanganya menuju pinggang baekhyun dan menyingkap kaos kebesaran yang di kenakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol membelai pinggang mulus baekhyun dari dalam kaosnya

"mmh.. stop!" Baekhyun mencengkram tangan Chanyeol "aku tidak takut padamu." Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus pelan lalu balas mencengkram kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya digunakan untuk mencengkram rahang Baekhyun

"dengar! Aku bisa menghabisimu kapan saja jika aku mau Byun. Bahkan aku bisa memperkosamu sekarang juga. Jadi jangan berani-berani melawan Park Chanyeol, Araseo?!" Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar lalu menggigitnya, Baekhyun mengerang dan memberontak tapi tenaga Chanyeol lebih besar dibandingkan dengan tenaganya.

"mmph! Lepp...mh pashh!" erang Baekhyun, Seakan tak mendengar apapun Chanyeol kembali menyerang leher Baekhyun dan menambahkan tanda kepemilikanya disana. Baekhyun semakin berontak dan akhirnya mengalah

"kumohonhh.. aku berjanji tidak akan.. eunghh, mengganggumu lagihh yeoL~" kegiatan Chanyeol terhenti mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum miring

"Bagus.." Chanyeol membebaskan tangan baekhhyun, baekhyun bernafas legah dan menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kebencian

"Wae?" Chanyeol menaikkan dagunya,

"kau.. brengsek!" Baekhyun berlari ke arah tangga lalu memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras

"Permainan baru saja di mulai Baekhyunee" Chanyeol menyeringai

,

,

,

,

,

 **ToBeCont..**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Step Brother  
**

* * *

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi dengan kehidupan yang ia jalani. Awalnya dia pikir memiliki orangtua tunggal adalah hal yang paling tidak adil dalam hidupnya, tapi sekarang ia merubah pemikiranya itu. Bagi Baekhyun sekarang yang terburuk dari semuanya adalah... Meliliki Saudara Tiri.

.

.

.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

Terdengar beberapa kali ketukan pintu di kamar Baekhyun, sudah dua jam dia berdiam diri di kamar. Bahkan ia menolak makan malam bersama Eomma dan Calon Adik Tirinya.

"Aish! Sudah kubilang aku ingin sendiri Eomma! Jebal Kha!" Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamar

"Chagiya.. Chanyeol akan pamit, kau antar dulu sampai depan. Jangan jadi pemalas Baek"

"dia sudah besar Eomma!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak

"Setidaknya buka pintunya nak! Berbicara seperti ini benar-benar tidak nyaman"

Dengan malas Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kasar dan membuka pintu, sang Eomma tersenyum lalu membelai surai baekhyun lembut.

"Dengarkan Eomma, apa kau tidak suka Eomma menikah lagi?" tanya sang Eomma dengan nada sedih

"keuge a-aniyo Eomma, Arasseo, Aku akan mengantarnya!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya Lucu, sang Eomma hanya menahan tawa gemas

"ambil jaketmu dan antar Chanyeol sampai Halte bus, Palli!" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, belum sempat mengucap protes sang Eomma sudah turun ke ruang tamu,

"Aishh! Sial!

.

.

(SKIP)

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas, sedangkan Namja tinggi yang bejalan di sampingnya saat ini sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa kau sengaja memelankan jalanmu? Aah kau masih ingin bersamaku kan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya, Baekhyun melirik dengan penuh kebencian.

"Asal kau tau, Impian terbesarku adalah menjadi Penyanyi terkenal tapi sekarang aku lebih ingin kau hilang dari kehidupanku" wajah Chanyeol sedikit mengeras mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, tapi dia berusaha mengendalikannya

"jinjja? Sayangnya aku tidak pernah bertanya tentang mimpimu, dan aku tidak peduli." Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun, dengan Kesal Baekhyun berbalik berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelum Seseorang memeluk Bahunya dari belakang.

"s-sekarang apa" Baekhyun mulai gugup, Chanyeol namja yang memeluknya tadi membisikkan sesuatu ke teinga Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau gugup? Dimana Baekhyun yang kasar dan binal seperti di sekolah? Apa kau berkepribadian ganda?"

"kenapa kau penasaran dengan kehidupanku Park Chanyeol-sshi." Baekhyun mengumpulkan keberanianya untuk berbicara tegas pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Dengan sekejap Chanyeol membalik badan Baekhyun dan menahan pinggangnya dengan satu tangan.

"Terserah, yang jelas aku akan membuatmu menarik kata-katamu. Cepat atau lambat kau akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku. Ingat itu... _Hyung"_ Baekhyun seolah terhipnotis dengan sepasang mata bulat Chanyeol, tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan meraih dagu Baekhyun kemudian menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Sedikit Lumatan yang lembut mengembalikan kesadaran Baekhyun, tapi bukannya menolak Baekhyun justru memejamkan matanya menikmati pagutan bibir tebal Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam Ciumanya lalu melepaskan Ciuman itu secara sepihak saat Baekhyun mulai membalasnya.

"Aku Pergi. _Hyung"_ Chanyeol tersenyum menawan lalu berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mematung memandang punggung Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Baekhyun memasuki wilayah Sekolah dengan kesal. Ia terus mempoutkan bibirnya bahkan sampai ia tiba di kantin. Chen, Xiumin dan Sehun kebingungan melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Baekbie.. Gwenchana?" tanja Namja belkulit pucat yang duduk tepat di sampingnya

"Oh.. Sehunna, tumben kau datang lebih awal pagi ini"

"kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Baekbieeee~" Sehun mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan Gemas

"Awwhh Appeuda~ , aku kesal karna akhir-akhir ini Eomma selalu pergi pagi-pagi sampai tidak sempat sarapan bersama" Baekhyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aigoo.. anak Eomma satu ini, Baru kemarin kau kegirangan karna bisa sarapan di kantin" Sindir Chen. Baekhyun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun tersenyum misterius lalu "Chu~" Mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Jangan lakukan itu!" Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya, Sehun tertawa renyah lalu membisikka sesuatu ke telinga Baekhun "wae? Bukankah kita pernah melakukan yang lebih dari itu.." Baekhyun merona mendengar bisikkan Sehun. Dengan gemas Sehun kembali mengecup bibir baekhyun, Hanya kecupan sepersekian detik tapi mampu membuat Baekhyun kembali merona.

"Hentikan itu, ini di depan umum" Baekhyun mencubit perut Sehun pelan.

"Arasseo. Lain kali kita akan melakukannya di tempat yang lebih sepi" Sehun mengerling nakal. Baekhyun hanya melotot kesal menanggapi godaan Sehun, sebelum dia sempat menjawab godaan Sehun tiba-tiba Ponselnya berbunyi. Baekhyun menerima pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal itu.

From : +821XXXX

Aku baru Tau ternyata bibirmu benar-benar di obral. Kupikir hanya untuk korban bulli saja, Ternyata kau juga memberikan ciuman gratis pada Sahabatmu, Kkk~ aku curiga Ajusshi pemungut sampah juga sudah merasakan bibirmu.

Sept14, 2015

07:07 KST

"Nugu?" tanya Sehun penasaran dengan wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mengeras setelah membaca pesan dari Ponselnya

"Hanya Spam, aku ke kelas duluan"

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas yang mulai ramai, pandanganya langsung tertuju pada namja yang duduk di bangku paling ujung dan dekat dengan jendela. Baekhyun menghampiri meja itu dan mulai terdengar bisik-bisik dari para siswi di kelas, Baekhyun menggebrak meja Chanyeol dengan keras

"w-waeyo Baekhyun-sshi?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebentar lalu menunduk dan membenarkan kacamatanya dengan gugup. Baekhyun menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol dengan penuh emosi

"Hentikan Actingmu itu brengsek"Baekhyun berbisik di depan wajah Chanyeol

"baiklah, lalu aku akan bilang pada mereka semua bahwa kau akan menjadi saudara tiriku, itu yang kau mau?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan bisikan yang sangat pelan tapi Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Baekhyun semakin mencengkram kerah Chanyeol dan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya.

"apa kau tega melakukannya pada calon ad- mpphh" Chanyeol berkata dengan suara yang keras dan Baekhyun dengan panik langsung membungkam bibir Chanyeol dengan.. bibirnya. Chanyeol membalas ciuman Baekhyun dengan melumat bibir bawahnya dan memberikan gigitan kecil pada bibir Baekhyun. Cengkraman Baekhyuh di kerah Chanyeol mulai melemah, dan dengan Munafiknya Chanyeol mendorong bahu Baekhyun dan mengusap bibirnya lalu menunduk.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun-sshi.." Chanyeol mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh siswa dan siswi di dalam kelas yang sedang melongo menyaksikan adegan yang baru saja mereka tampilkan, Chanyeol menyeringai dalam hati saat melihat Teman-teman Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu kelas yang artinya mereka juga menyaksikan kejadian tadi, Chanyeol kembali menunduk dan berlari keluar kelas

Seisi kelas kembali saling berbisik-bisik sambil memandangi Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya

"Apa yang kalian lihat! Hah!" Baekhyun ikut meninggalkan kelas tepat saat bell tanda masuk berbunyi, Baekhyun tidak peduli dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju Toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya yang merah menahan Malu dan Amarah.

.

.

.

Dan seolah takdir yang mempermainkan Baekhyun, dia kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol di Toilet.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya dari Cermin.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian mendekat menempelkan dadanya pada punggung Baekhyun lalu meletakan kedua tanganya di sisi kanan dan kiri baekhyun untuk mengurungnya. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya mengecup leher jenjang Baekhyun lalu meletakan dagunya di bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya. Kau benar-benar Lupa atau Bodoh? Hm?" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha meredam Emosi.

"Katakan apa maumu, Aku akan memberikanya asal Kau tidak menggangguku juga tidak akan membullimu lagi" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh keyakinan

"Kau mau melakukan apapun?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Tangan Chanyeol yang semula berada di pegangan wastafel kini mulai berpindah membelai perut rata Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'aku harus menyelesaikan ini, Park Chanyeol benar-benar diluar dugaanku'

Chanyeol semakin menurunkan tanganya yang sekarang mulai berani membelai paha dalam baekhyun bahkan menyentuh titik sensitifnya

"mm..nghh" Baekhyun kembali menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat untuk meredam desahanya, Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya selalu melemah saat bersentuhan dengan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkan tubuhmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


End file.
